


Purple Sheets & Yellow Ribbons

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, G-Rated Bondage, Light Bondage, Magical Girl Heaven, Post-Canon, Post-Different Story, Purple Goodness, Ribbon Bondage, flower symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: Kyouko Sakura makes it to heaven, and on a purple bed, she finds the magical girl senpai whom she was looking for.





	Purple Sheets & Yellow Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/gifts).

> Is purple my favorite color? Yes. Should I have waited for the Yellow or Red challenge to write KyouMami? Maybe. Do I care? No. This is my opportunity to write Kyouko and Mami being reunited together after the events of the show and Different Story. They deserve to be happy again. ;;

It wasn’t that Kyouko Sakura didn’t believe in heaven—she just thought she wouldn’t make it there. But sure enough, she was welcomed inside paradise, with all the members of her long-gone family waiting for her. Her mother, free from fatigue and with a smile on her face, Momo, fully grown up and as energetic as she used to be. Her father embraced her and wept—he needed to complete a series of tests and trials before he had been allowed here, he explained, and he apologized for all he had said and done to Kyouko and her mother and sister. All that mattered to Kyouko was she got to see her family again—she gave her own fair share of hugs and tears as well.

She found Yuma Chitose, who told her all her friends were here too. Madoka Kaname, of course, was the first of the quintet to greet her.

“You must be overwhelmed and tired.” Madoka smiled. “Get some rest. You’ve got all the time in the world here, and I can answer your questions when you wake up.”  
  
Kyouko had a million questions—namely, where was a certain _senpai_—but a large lingering yawn betrayed her. She was led to the biggest bed she had ever seen. It had a golden canopy laden with a rainbow of jewels, and the columns holding it up were as elegant as a cathedral’s. Kyouko pushed aside gossamer curtains and plopped over a colony of pillows, sinking into their puffy lacy softness. Especially notable was the quilt, printed with a variety of eye-popping blooms… all of them in various shades of purple. A cluster of crocuses, pansies, dwarf irises, balloon flowers, lisianthus, zinnias, and anemone blossomed into a wild bouquet, woven together with Liatris, salvia, and calla lilies. As she turned in lavender sheets, Kyouko asked if she had been given Homura’s bed by mistake—Madoka giggled and said Homura herself insisted on it, then left her to herself.

Well, she can’t complain about that. A bed is a bed. Kyouko stretched her arms, then opened a canister of chips.

No sooner had the  _ pop _ of the canister sounded, a web of yellow ribbons jumped to life and seized Kyouko. Her arms were bound before she even had a chance to respond, which left her flailing her legs helplessly. She knew exactly who was responsible for this trap, and they had materialized right in front of her.

“What did I tell you about eating in bed, Sakura-chan?”

Mami Tomoe wore a beautiful pastel-yellow nightgown, the tiny floral and butterfly pattern matching her curls and barrette perfectly. She was on her knees, but it was obvious she was the one in control here, especially the way she had her arms crossed. Her expression was stern, yet playful.

“Aw man…” Kyouko sighed. “Can’t you let a girl eat? Isn’t there some kind of angel maid that can change the sheets later or something?”

“It’s impolite for your guests, and impolite to give the maids more work,” Mami explained. “Besides, you wouldn’t be comfortable sleeping on a bunch of crumbs. It’s itchy.”

“I can just eat the crumbs,” Kyouko said. “It’s not like I’m letting those go to waste!”

Then something even better than chips graced the red-headed girl’s lips—Mami had cupped her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Their little quarrel was quickly forgotten, and contentment fluttered in Kyouko’s heart. She smirked once Mami had withdrawn.

“Why purple anyway?” she asked. “Are you in the mood?”

“I just thought the color looked great together with yellow and red.” Mami winked. “It’s good to see you again, my _kohai._ We have a lot to catch up on.”


End file.
